So Cool Boopy
by Smartalic240
Summary: Gary is confused. Does he hate the boy who created him for only himself or has it changed? What if Hate has crossed the lines to Love? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder what Tim-Tim's doing right now…_

The owner of that thought groaned. It seemed every time his thoughts wondered it always landed on that buck toothed, idiotic, pink hat wearing, uncool, cute, sweet….

He groaned again opening his ocean blue eyes to look up at the clear sky. His slick, swirled black hair shined in the sunlight.

_He betrayed me! He locked me in his head for five years! So why can't I be mad?'_

It wasn't hate for the brunette he felt; more on the lines of longing. He missed him. The bucktooth kid was now a teen because just as the brunette aged, so did his imaginary friend. He'd gotten here about six years ago, which would mean he and the other were sixteen.

"Happy Halloween!" One of the Jack-o-Bot's playing volleyball chanted for the millionth time today as he slammed the ball. A ten-year-old Timmy clone walked casually over.

_' They're not the same as my Tim-Tim'_ he thought watching the clone. Clones didn't age something about not having the same DNA structure as the original.

"Anything I can get you, Sir: the I hate Timmy burger, the Timmy's a jerk soda, or the I want to rip Timmy apart burrito?" The clone asked him. "Hey, clone boy I know what I want. I want to talk with Tim-Tim, the real one. Not you lame excuses of him." He growled, whacking it upside the head and sent it flying.

"Cool boopy." He grumbled, lying back against the palm tree trunk.

_He's probably getting in trouble like before. Maybe that red head she-witch is tormenting him still. So uncool._

"Gary, are you alright?" One of the founding fathers asked, worry in his tone.

"Yea, It's all cool. Go play with Dark Laser or something." He ordered. He didn't want to be hounded. He just wanted to figure out how he could possibly miss Timmy.

"He left." That caught the Imaginary Friends attention.

"What?" Gary asked confused.

"Yea, he left a few day's ago. Said he was going to destroy Turner and take over the Earth with Flipsy." The other explained after blinking two times.

"We can leave?" The founding father nodded. Gary shot up.

_'I'm going to see Tim-Tim again so cool.'_

Dimmsdale- A week later.

Timmy Turner, now a teenager skateboarded through town, doing unnecessary loops and jumps at any random time. Some people found it amusing; others just felt annoyed.

Wanda, his fairy-godparent, was one of those people who nagged about it. Disguised as a pink wrist band she continued to protest about how moronic this was. Poof, his god-brother, and Cosmo, his other fairy, were enjoying the thrill.

"You shouldn't go so fast. And your shoe-laces look as though they might get untied."

"Go, Timmy, go!" Poof the purple skateboard said. Deciding that would be better he sped up. Cosmo, the green right wheel screamed in pain and joy. None of them saw the person on his own board following them.

"Yahoo!" The teen rode off a bench hopping off a stop sign and as a construction worker opened the sewage hole the teen took the chance to use it like a jump.

"This is kind of dangerous." Wanda continued pestering as they finally got to their destination of the skate park. Timmy skated to his group of chattering friends.

"Hey guy's." He greeted. A.J and Chester now older held each other's hands.

Yep, it had been shocking that the two were gay. Of course after one heck of a conversation later they got over it. They'd been friend's sense elementary school! No way was something like that separate them.

"Hey, dude." Said Chester, the lower class teen, with his blond hair that brought out his tan skin and white teeth. No braces! Only perfect white teeth. His green jacket over his black t-shirt and jeans gave him a tough look.

"Timmy!"

"Oh no!" The teen made a break for it but was quickly tackled by the very stalker like Tootie. Over the years the black haired girl had become more popular due to the fact of puberty. Any guy would faint as she pinned him down. But Timmy only screamed and struggled.

"Tootie! Please get off me!" Cosmo, Wanda, and even his godbrother were laughing at his pain. She frowned but obeyed his request. Chester and A.J looked at each other.

"I don't get it! Why won't you date me?!" Tootie asked million's of times but received a polite no and they could only be friends.

"Because we are only friends." Timmy said. She sighed sadly but soon a smile appeared on her face. Just like Chester she had great teeth along with a body that challenged Trixie Tang's.

"I'll accept that for now." And just like that the moment was forgotten and in it's place skateboarding. The pink loving teen was the best when it came to it. Maybe it was because he practiced sometimes when Cosmo got them in danger and they needed a quick get away.

He went to the new skateboarding stage. D.E.A.T.H. Timmy stood atop it looking down at the staring people. And just as he was ready to give it a try a hand caught him. Pulling him backwards.

"Yo, Tim-Tim I don't think this would be fun without a challenge."

_That voice…No it cant be!_

Timmy spun around to see a much older Imaginary Friend.

"Gary?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Tim-Tim's grown_.

Gary smirked a cool smile that would freeze the sun, but Timmy didn't seem to fall for it. He still smiled though. Timmy was right in front of him. The real one, he could tell from the way his eyes sparkled with adventure.

Even if he had more curves and his teeth now fit his face just fine. He was still the one who created him.

_The one that locked you away._

He reminded himself before focusing back on a confused sixteen year-old.

_He's cute when he's confused…_

"What are you doing here Gary? Aren't you supposed to be at the Bermuda Triangle?" The godkid asked, his skateboard now in his hand.

"I was but it got uncool so I came to play with my old friend Tim-Tim." He said. Timmy blinked then cocked an eyebrow.

"Why should I trust you?" He asked, making a good point. Gary had tried to destroy him! Heck he even went as far as to kidnap everyone he knew and love. Why would he want to be friends all of a sudden?

"You don't have to. Doesn't mean we can't hang out like old times. Minus the times I tried to destroy you." The Imaginary friend said in his usual calm cool voice. On the inside he was scared.

_Your pushing your incredibly cool luck!_

He thought. Timmy shrugged. "Fine I guess but no funny business! You try anything and I won't think twice to send you back to the Island." Timmy hopped back on his skateboard and took the plunge.

"Cool." Gary smiled, watching as Timmy rode, then remembering he had his own skateboard hidden in a nearby bush. He left to go get it.

Timmy was far to busy enjoying the adrenaline rush wash over him to see the other skateboarder gaining on him. But as Gary passed him, sticking his tongue out childishly to taunt the teen he began to race against him.

They were both great skateboarders. Maybe do to the fact Gary was a part of Timmy; they didn't know. But one thing was for sure. They were having fun. Gary did three flips easily but to top him Timmy did four and spun the board in the nick of time.

The two were so focused on the other they didn't notice the crowd they were attracting. Nor Wanda's nagging.

"Come on Gary! Let me see you beat this!" Timmy chanted and to everyone's astonishment, he did a trick known as a Japan air. As he was in the air he grabbed the edge of his board and twisted his body so his chest was away from the board, the board was pulled behind him and he waved his free hand.

Gary didn't feel impressed; he saw the pained look on the boys face and knew something was wrong because the boy wasn't pulling his board back.

Without thinking Gary rode quickly flying into the air and catching Timmy. The godkid's board fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?!" Wanda demanded. Gary glared at the pink wristband.

"Nothing! He must have pulled something doing that trick! I wish we were in his room." They had to grant his wish. He was a part of Timmy and as such they would do as he wished.

So the two god-parents poofed them to Timmy's bedroom. Poof glared at Gary but didn't say anything as the Imaginary Friend put the laboring for breath Timmy on the bed.

"I wish he was ok!" Gary may be a part of Timmy doesn't mean he's as dumb. The three raised their wands and poofed Timmy unconscious.

"He should be ok in a few hours after he sleeps the magic off." Poof said glare easing a bit. It was obvious the Imaginary friend was worried over their godkid's condition.

"I hope your right. Where are his parents?" He asked.

"Work. They won't be back till later." Wanda herself was surprised by the teen's worry. He had even dropped the cool guy act for a few moments. Gary frowned at that but nodded instead quickly leaving the room and coming back with a chair and sat down next to Timmy's bedside.

For some reason this reminded her of her sister Blonda's TV show. The part where the girl's true love sits by her bedside in her time of need….

"I h-ave to uhh…go." She pulled out her wand and poofed away.

Timmy grumbled something that sounded close to _Nag..Nag…Nag.._


End file.
